When in Rome
by miracleboi
Summary: Noah is in Rome and Luke is finding it hard back in Oakdale without Noah with him by his side. Luke decides with the help of family to get to Noah in Rome, Italy
1. Chapter 1

Title:When in Rome - Luke needs Noah

Chapter:Chapter 1

Rating:K

Summary:Luke is finding it tough without Noah around, and seeks Lucinda's help to get to him in Rome

Characters:Luke, Noah, Lucinda, Clive, Lilly (mentioned), Holden (mentioned), Ethan (mentioned), Brad Snyder (mentioned)

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some Mild language

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke had spent the last week or so, trying to deal with a lot by himself as Noah was overseas in Rome on his film making excursion 'more so an excuse to perve on the hot Euro studs more likely' Luke thought to himself.

He had been trying to avoid his parents fights over there now destined to be over marriage and relationship - splitting their family apart at the seams. Then with Ethan falling into the Well, Holden almost getting badly injured in the rescue operation that made things even harder. He had also a lot of work to do with the foundation, plus also get prepared for the return of Uni in a couple of weeks at the same time.

All this was starting to take a toll on Luke, who seemed everything was crashing down on him. He just snapped and thought 'Fuck this". He dropped his paperwork on the kitchen table, headed upstairs from the Snyder Farm kitchen to his room, where he began packing some clothes into his suitcase and zipped it up and headed out the door, towards his Grandmothers place.

Once at his Grandmothers place he rang the doorbell, and his Grandmothers Butler, Clive answered the door "hello young master Luciano, how are you? Not running away are we?" Clive asked as he opened the door to allow Luke into the house "no, no nothing like the Clive, I……I just need to get away, so much is going on and I…….I really need to Noah, im going crazy without him here to help and support me" Luke said, as tears started to make its way out of his now glistening eyes. Clive stepped forward, hugging and holding Luke "I know Luke, it might seem that, but it isn't really. Your Grandmother is free if you wish to see her now" Clive asked Luke "Yeah that would be great Clive Luke replied back "Ok well, you go wait in the family room over there and I will bring Lucinda in immediately ok" Clive pointed to the room next to them "yeah not a problem Clive, and thanks" Luke said as he smiled through tear stained eyes. Clive walked off in the direction of the back of the house as Luke walked into the family room.

Luke sat down on the very large, leather lounge that was in the family room. He sat down putting his hands into his head. He was just so exhausted and need some time alone, and some time to be with Noah, who he was missing deeply.

Lucinda and Clive walked into the room, stopping at the door way. Lucinda looked at Luke, she could tell by his body that he was not doing to well. She looked at Clive who just smiled warily and nodded. Lucinda then slowly looked back at Luke as she made her way to him slowly.

"Darling, what ever is the matter, what brings such sadness to a young, loving man like yourself?" Lucinda . Luke just looked at his Grandmother and started crying again. Tears just ran down his cheeks, his sobbing making it hard to understand anything "shhhh darling its ok, its ok, cry it out honey, im here, shhhh" Lucinda said as she pulled Luke into a hug and allowed him to cry his heart out.

After what had seemed a while, Luke had stopped crying and was sniffling and still holding onto his Grandmother. He slowly lifted his head up and looked at her with his red teary eyes "grandmother, I need to see him, im going…….im going crazy without him here and I need to have some time with him" Luke said, with tears threatening to come out again.

Lucinda was taking this in, as she could tell within Luke's voice that he was not coping at all. She took a moment to try and work out who Luke was talking about. It didn't come to her straight away, but when it did, it hit her like a lightening bolt "oh my dear boy, your missing your Boyfriend Noah aren't you? And I understand you want to see him. Have you spoken to him or even know where in Rome he is at the moment?" Lucinda asked as she looked at Luke.

Luke looked at his Grandmother as he answered "about two days after he got there, but since then he has only sent me some emails and some pics on my phone, but that's it, cause of the time difference. I also haven't had the chance to speak to him cause of Mum and Dad, with what is going on there, the stuff with Ethan and the well, the foundation plus getting ready for uni with pre registration stuff and assignments, its just come to a head without Noah here. I really, really need to see him" Luke pleaded with Lucinda.

"my dear I understand, and I will see what I can do, just stay there ok" Lucinda said as she got up and walked out of the Lounge room and walked towards her office. Luke just sat there looking around. Clive cam in and offered Luke a small box of tissues, which he gratefully accepted and began to regain his composure. Clive asked Luke "I did forget to ask Master Luciano, and my apologise, I have no idea were my manners are, its seems young Brad Snyder's manners are creeping up on me. I forgot to ask whether you wanted anything to drink or if you are hungry? I can get you anything you like?" "um just a coke please Clive and I don't think Brads manners could ever rub off on you, but its ok, I just really needed to see Grandma so don't worry about it" Luke said as he started to laugh "Thank you master Luke, its good to hear that Laughter, and not the sadness in you. I will go and fetch your drink for you" Clive said as he left the room, leave Luke all alone.

After a couple of Minutes, both Lucinda and Clive returned to the Lounge room, with Clive placing Luke's drink of the coffee table right in front of him and smiling "Thank you Clive, very much" Luke said as he looked up and smiled at Clive "no problems Master Luciano, anytime, now if that is all, I will let you two be shall I" Clive said as he looked at Luke and then Lucinda "thank you Clive, that will be all" Lucinda said as Clive nodded and left the room.

Lucinda then looked at Luke who was taking a sip of his drink "Darling I have spoken to my Pilot, who is going out to the airport right now as we speak to get my plane ready for you, so I want you to take my plane and keep it with you, unless I need it, but I will send it straight back, so you can go be with Noah. Just please darling, ring me and your parents when you are there and have found Noah. Now I presume you know where Noah is staying right?" Lucinda asked Luke as he looked back at Lucinda "Yes he is staying at the Marcella Royal Hotel in the heart of Rome itself" Luke said as his voice and body lit up with happiness.

"my god, that is an expensive hotel, who is paying, I hope Noah doesn't, cause that is a very um how shall I put it, very posh hotel?" Lucinda asked trying to work out who is paying for what "um no Noah isn't paying, the Uni is, its covered as part of the cost of the class really as far as I know" Luke said as he couldn't stop smiling "well I certainly hope so. Anyway darling, we must get ready to get going, so you get your stuff, and I will get Clive to get the car ready and to take us to the airport and to my jet, how does that sound?" Lucinda said, smiling to herself "sounds excellent and thanks……thanks for everything Grandma" Luke said as he got up and hugged Lucinda "Anytime and anything for you my special Luciano, anytime" Lucinda said as she went out of the room and gathered her stuff and asked Clive to get her car ready.

Its wasn't long until Clive, Lucinda and Luke were on their way to the airport. Idle chit chat happened between the three parties in the car, but Luke could hardly care as to what the conversation was about, all he cared about was getting to Rome to see his Noah and kiss him, hold him. He needed him.

Once at the airport, Clive got Luke's suitcase and hand luggage into the Plane, while Lucinda and Luke talked before Luke boarded the plane "Now darling, remember what I said, ring me and your Mum and Dad AS soon as you get there, otherwise you know hurricane Lucinda might just start up, and Im not as bad as hurricane Lilly or Holden put together ok. Now take care and please ring me - immediately" Lucinda said as she hugged Luke.

"I will Grandma and I know, I will ring you once I land and when I have found Noah ok, hopefully I will get a hotel room in the same hotel - that's my only problem at this stage and what I am most concerned about, but mostly - I just want to see Noah" Luke said as he returned Lucinda's Hug.

"Ah I've sorted that, here is the information, you are all booked in one of the master suites, so I don't want to know what will be or could be going on in that room, but do enjoy it darling, you both need your own time together, have a safe trip my darling and both of you come back safe to us" Lucinda hugged Luke again "Thank you, thank you soo much Grandma, I …….you have no idea, thank you" He hugged Lucinda back "and we will return safely. You take care as well and I will see you in a weeks time" Luke said as he walked up the staircase into the plane and was greeted by the Pilot, Bruce and co-pilot Dani, who got him sat down and ready for take off.

Luke looked outside the plane window and waved goodbye to Lucinda and Clive and said to himself "Im coming Noah, not long now baby" as the plane made its way onto the main tarmac and took off. Its destination, Rome, Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When in Rome - Chapter 2

Chapter: Chapter 2

Rating: K

Summary: Luke is on the Plane heading to Rome

Characters: Luke, Noah (mentioned) Dani, Bruce, Lucinda (mentioned)

Genre: AU

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

The plane had taken off from Oakdale Airport on its way to Rome, Italy. Luke was becoming happy yet nervous at the same time. He kept looking at his picture in his wallet of both him and Noah at the camping ground a couple of weeks ago on their 'magical mushroom hunt' with Magical Mushroom Maniac himself Brian. It made him smile a little bit as he remembered Noah filming his Grandmothers little accident. He can still remember his Grandmother trying to buy or steal the film from Noah so he wouldn't show anyone it.

* * *

"Noah darling, I might ask, could I um please borrow no, that's not right, could I possible buy the Film from you, you know the one from the field hunt?" Lucinda asks Noah in a calm manner.

"Lucinda are you trying to buy me off, I would have never thought. I don't know whether to be happy or hurt right now" Noah said in a playful mood to Lucinda "Well what can I say, its just well, I wouldn't want people to be getting the wrong impression of me, with that film of yours, so I want to keep it in a safe place" Lucinda said trying to persuade Noah to hand over the film.

"Well I am certainly not going to show it to anyone Lucinda - not without your permission. And I wouldn't even use it for blackmail purposes if you think that" Noah said in a defiant tone "well how about I just pay you for the tape, and that way I can just put it in my safe without anyone seeing it, that's all I am saying Darling, so please, do this old woman a favour and just accept, please" Lucinda said, almost pleading "well I do suppose, but why don't you trust me, if you don't mind me asking Lucinda" Noah asked, trying to put Lucinda in a hard place "I do trust you my dear boy, but for good measure, I always take care of things that could harm me if they get into the wrong hands. It nothing against you or not even about trusting you, it just protecting my interests" Lucinda said, knowing that she wasn't making any sense but had to try anyway.

"Babe, I think you should just give it to her, cause as you can tell, she is worried and not really making any sense, so please put her out of her misery, ok?" Luke pleaded with a small smile to his Grandmother "ok, here Lucinda, its all yours" Noah said as he handed Lucinda the DVD "you've done well darling, thank you" Lucinda replied as she went up to Noah and Luke and hugged them both and kissed them on the cheek, as she walked out the door of the Snyder Farm "do you think I should tell her that I burnt another copy and its saved on my computer?" Noah asked Luke who just started Laughing "no, nope I don't think so, otherwise she would have wanted your computer, and we don't want that now do we" Luke said as he kissed Noah "No, I suppose not, considering it has some of our make out movies on there" Noah said as Luke blushed and kissed Noah.

* * *

Luke was brought out of his thoughts by Dani the co-pilot, who had come up to see if Luke needed anything, and to check on him "Mr Snyder im sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to check on how your are, and see if you needed anything?" Dani asked Luke with a smile.

"Um actually, I could use a drink, coke if you have any please?" Luke asked smiling back at Dani "well I will have to see, cause last I checked, your Grandmother stocked up the bar with well, you know, champagne, wine, spirits, but I will see what I can muster up?" Dani said walking over to the bar "Yes I do know, and for the life of me, I will never understand how people could fly and drink champagne, I will never understand at all" he laughed out, as he looked over at Dani in the bar area, as she looked around to see what there is "um its seems we are out offff……no stand corrected - OMG there is like a case full of coke on here, no make that two - lucky eh?" Dani said smiling in Luke's direction.

Luke couldn't help but smile and giggle. Dani reminded him of his best friend Maddie, very carefree, wonderful, just really a nice person all around. Luke was thinking of how Maddie was doing, and if she was able to find anyone special yet, her own Noah really. He was again interrupted by Dani who had made her way back over from the bar, with Luke's drink. She looked at him for a moment, hoping everything was well, as she could see something was bothering him. He was very quite and it did worry her a little bit so she asked Luke "Sorry to disturb you again, but um here, I have your drink for you. Are you sure everything is ok? You seem like you have something on your mind?".

Luke looked at Dani, it was like she could read his mind, it in some what it scared him, but also gave him a sense of relief that someone could see he was not happy, that he needed his partner "well to be frank really, no im not. Hence why this flight, I need to go and see Noah, my boyfriend. I miss him dearly, and with everything that is happening, I just need someone to cry on and be my tower of strength. That someone is Noah" Luke said, amazed at what he was saying.

"So this Noah, he must be something then, for you to want to travel half way around the world then. How long have you been doing this long distance relationship stuff then, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Dani asked Luke. Luke looked at her, smiled and giggled.

"No, no we haven't been doing a long distance relationship, that would be near impossible being halfway around the world. Noah lives in Oakdale as well, out at my Grandmothers Farm, not Lucinda's, my other Grandmother, Emma. Noah is in Rome doing a film excursion and yes he is something, no that isn't right, he IS everything to me" Luke said as he smiled. His face lighting up and Dani could see this instantly "Im sorry, didn't mean to come to any conclusions, I am sorry about that, but I am glad you have found the one, its hard to find one, trust me" Dani said as she continued "just make sure you keep a hold of him, and never let go. Anyways I would love to keep chatting, but Bruce will kill me if I don't come back to the cockpit with his water" and with that Dani smiled at Luke and continued to walk back to the cockpit of the plane.

Luke had been thinking about what Dani had said, and was unaware that the Plane had landed at London's Heathrow Airport. He was again brought out of his thoughts, as Dani came up to him and said "sorry to disturb again, but we have landed in London for a refuel and just to check over everything, we should be here for about an hour or so, so why not just use this time and go and stretch your legs ok. Myself and Bruce will be here in the plane and the office over there just checking on things, but don't go to far, cause we are wanting to refuel quickly and get away quickly" Dani said as she pointed to the worldwide airport office and walked back to the cockpit. Luke decided that it would be good to stretch his legs and he walked off the plane and went into the worldwide office and used the amenities in there, and checked over he was ok.

After about an hour, Luke was back in the plane and taking off. It was going to be a shorter flight, about 3 hours or so, compared to the last 12 so far that he had endured in the small plane. Luke started to get comfortable in his seat and started to nod off and get some sleep.

Luke was in a deep slumber dreaming of Noah, when he was woken up by a lovely soft woman's voice. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, he yawned and stretched his legs and arms up and out in his seat "Hey sleepy head, sorry to wake you, but we are in Italy, in Rome. Just thought you might want to know, so you can get to your knight in shining armour" Dani giggled and smiled looking at a now still sleepy Luke. Luke just smiled and said "Thank you, thank you soo much" he got up and hugged Dani, walking up to Bruce who said "I hope you had a good flight, and we will be staying near by if you need anything ok" holding out his hand for Luke to shake "yes thank you, both of you, you where amazing" Luke said as he bounced down the stairs, running through the office and grabbing his luggage, heading over to customs to be cleared.

Once cleared to customs, he headed over to the taxi area, but was stopped by Dani, who had seemed to be out of breathe a little bit. "Mr Snyder, wait please" Dani said as she ran up to him "I am sorry but I forgot to tell you, your grandmother booked a driver and car for you, she is waiting over in the taxi waiting area - ah there she is - Dee" Dani yelled out as she spotted Luke's driver who came walking over with a sign in hand. "Dani, darls, how are you, long time no see?" Dee asked and hugged Dani "yes it has been and I have your passenger for you, Mr Snyder. Mr Snyder Dee, your driver" Dani, introduced both parties as they shook hands "Nice to meet you Dee" Luke said "same here Mr Snyder, so I take it your off to see your boyfriend Noah right in the Marcella Royal Hotel, well come on then, lets shake a leg and get you there. Your prince charming and carriage ride awaits you" Dee said smiling and giggling. Luke was a little bit embarrassed but was touched by both Dee and Dani, they were really helping him trying to deal with being separated from Noah, but not for long.

Luke hugged Dani and followed Dee towards the car. Dee placed Luke's bags in the back of the car and Luke went into the back passengers side, sat in and buckled up "so Mr Snyder, are we ready for take off?" Dee asked looking back at Luke who smiled and said "more then ready, I was born ready - pedal to the metal my dear Dee" Luke said as he looked out the window at the sights, sounds and lights of Rome.

He whispered to himself "I'm coming Noah, I'm here, coming to you" as he looked out the car window. The car not far, from his love's hotel. A city of romance for both.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:When in Rome - Chapter 3

Chapter:Chapter 3

Rating:K

Summary:Luke is in rome on his way to the hotel

Characters:Luke, Dee, Lottie, Bijou, Cora, Lucinda (mentioned), Noah

Genre:AU

Warnings:None

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Luke had been on the road for nearly half an hour now and he was beginning to get a little bit excited. He just wanted to be at the hotel. In Noah's room with him, laying next to him, making out with him, feeling him, touching him, anything really.

He just wanted to be with Noah. Just to say he loves him, how much he cares for him. He could just spend eternity with him, and him alone.

He was looking outside the car window, looking at all the beautiful night lights, seeing sights he had never really seen before, yet the only sight he really wanted to see was his Noah. None of this was lost on Dee, who was driving the car to the hotel. She looked at Luke and asked "so, what is this mysterious stud muffin where thinking about then hmmm? He must be worth something for you to com all the way here?".

Luke looked at Dee and smiled "Yes, yes he is, we have been living at my Grandmothers farm for about a coupe of months now, since everything got back on track, and he is here in Rome on a Uni excursion and film exploration, but I miss him and need him" Luke said, looking at Dee, who was slightly stunned.

"So he doesn't live here then, I thought, well I thought you where in a long distance relationship? My bad" Dee said shrugging her shoulders up. All Luke could so was smile and giggle. He then realised that he didn't bring - well any certain supplies with him and we started to panic, cause what if Noah and he decided to, well you know - 'get it on as they say'. he wasn't sure whether to ask Dee, but decided he had better, cause he simply didn't know where anything was is in this town.

"Um Dee, could I ask you something" Luke said with a weak smile "Sure anything Mr Snyder, what's up?" Dee asks looking back at Luke. Luke looks at Dee, kind of blushing and trying to work out what he is going to ask "um, well I don't know how to quite put it, but um, do you know of anywhere I could get some 'supplies' if you know what I am talking about?" Luke asks nervously. Dee look at Luke and is trying to work out what Luke had just asked. It suddenly hits her and she makes a quick right hand turn down the next street "ahhh supplies you mean, I know just the place and the lady to help you. So hold on tight ace, cause its going to be a fast ride to get there" Dee said smiling back at Luke who was smiling and blushing.

About five to ten minutes later, they had arrived at a set of shops, off a main street. Dee looked up on the second floor of the building to see if the shop was still open "seems like they are open, must be getting some business then" Dee smiled to Luke, who by now was still blushing "well come on ace, lets get going, I don't have all day I mean night" Dee said as she started to walk up the stair to the shop and entered.

Luke looked up the stairs, then around him, seeming as the coast was clear, he walked up the stairs, two at a time. At the final stair, he opened the door, to hear dance music coming from the store, he was lead to the counter by Dee. Upon moving towards the counter, he saw a wonderfully gorgeous lady, of whom if he would get to know, would like to be friends with. The girl kind of reminded him of his best friend Maddie. Same build, same height, nearly the same features. He walked up to the desk, while Dee went and checked out a couple of things in the wall down from the counter.

Luke walked up to the girl and asked nervously "um excuse me, but I was wondering if you had, well um supplies, if you know what I am getting at" Luke asked nervously, blushing red at the cheeks. The girl smiled and walked over and whispered in his ear "well stud muffin, we have all shapes, sizes and flavours, take your pick, oh and im Lottie by the way" Lottie said smiling as she looked at Luke.

Luke still Blushing didn't know what to think "Im, im Luke and nice to meet you Lottie. Well I think I would take um a regular um mixed colours and flavours if you have them?" Luke said, still not sure of what he was doing or saying, feeling like a little child excited yet scared "not a problem, um let me just see where I put them - AHA there they are! Here we go, one regular, all colours and flavours condoms, and of course here is some warming Lube - that should make you feel a lot warmer, if you get what I mean" Lottie says as she winks at Luke.

Luke is still blushing and giggling like a school girl, and he never does. He is in quite shock. He then finishes his purchases as Dee approaches him "Hey Lottie, I hope you haven made Mr Snyder here feel unwelcome now?" Dee says smiling "of course not, you know me Dee" Lottie smiles as Luke just giggles "Thank you very much Lottie. Its been a really interesting experience. Well I suppose we should get a move on?" Luke asks Dee "I suppose so" Dee replies as Dee and Luke say their good bye and head back down to the car.

It was about ten minutes later they arrived at the hotel, and Luke was now staring at the front doors "what's up Mr Snyder?" Dee asked "Oh nothing, it just seems so real, that I am here now, I feel like I am in a dream at the moment and going to wake up, but I don't want to. I think I need to pinch myself just to…….OUCH!!! What the hell was that for?" Luke jumped and screamed, rubbing his left butt check "well you said you needed to pinch yourself, and well I couldn't resist" Dee said laughing.

Luke was still not happy about it but he smiled. He said his thanks to Dee and hugged her as he walked into the grand lobby. Which was fitted out in classic contemporary styles.

Luke walked up to the Desk where two young lovely assistants where standing and Chatting. One of them notice's Luke approaching the desk "Welcome to the Marcella Royal Hotel, I am Bijou and this is Cora, how can we help you?' Bijou says coming to Luke's aide.

Luke looks at both ladies and nods "Hi and nice to meet both you. I am Luke Snyder, my grandmother Lucinda………" Luke says as he was interrupted by Cora "ahhh Ms Lucinda Walsh, yes, yes she told us her Grandson was coming, but didn't tell us that he was handsome. Welcome to Rome my dear" Cora says as she hands Bijou the already done paper work "Ahh it seems Cora here has your paper work done for you. Now all I need to do is get your professor of age card or license and that should be all cleared" Bijou said as she was handed Luke's drivers license.

Bijou then went off to photo copy Luke's items, while Cora tried to continue her talk with Luke "So Mr Snyder, what brings you to Rome tonight?" Cora asked "um yell, my Boyfriend is staying in this hotel with our Uni on a film excursion and I came here to surprise him and see him" Luke said smiling from ear to ear "aww that's so sweet. So you go to Oakdale University is it?" Cora asked "yes, yes I do, we both do" Luke replies",

Just then some noise is heard as some students walked past Luke and headed to the lift well, with one student suddenly stopping dead in his track. He could hardly believe his eyes. He wanted the world to just stop there, if it wasn't really. Luke looked over and could see the bright blue eyes he has come to love, setting their sights on him.

He smiled and ran over to open looked into those eyes with passion and kissed his boyfriends lips. The kiss becoming passionate and deep. Both Cora and Bijou watch the exchange between the two boys "why is it that all the cute guys are gay then hmmm" Bijou asked Cora as both ladies cracked up.

Luke and Noah resurfaced from their kiss looking deeply into one another's eyes "Luke, what are you doing here? Why are you here?" Noah asked Luke who became sad "Noah, I am here cause I need you. I have been going insane without you back home, and I just wanted time to be with you - alone" Luke said "My grandmother, Lucinda, booked my a hotel suite here, and I was wondering if I could suede you to join me?" Luke said tugging on Noah's jacket.

Noah looked into Luke's eyes and said "Of course you could suede me anytime. Which suite do you have. Cause I need to go up and pack my stuff and let my professor know where I am staying". Luke nodded and they headed over to the counter, back to Cora and Bijou.

"Cora and Bijou, this is my Boyfriend, Noah Mayer, Noah, this is Cora and Bijou, they have been helping me with my booking for the room. So can I ask, which suite am I in Bijou" Luke asks "um master suite 30, on level 4, just take the elevator straight up. So here are your keys and information packs, and we hope you enjoy your stay, the both of you" Bijou says as she smiles. Both boys shake both girls hands and make their way to the hotel lobby.

"Are you ready" Noah asks Luke as they enter the Lift "I was born ready babe" Luke said kissing Noah as the lift door closes. Heading for their floor, to their room, to their future.


	4. Chapter 4

Title:When in Rome - Chapter 4

Chapter:Chapter 4

Rating:K

Summary:Luke and Noah spend some time in Luke's Hotel room.

Characters:Luke, Noah

Genre:AU

Warnings:Some mild language and sex scenes

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

The lift chimed at their level as the doors flung open. Both boys could hardly keep their eyes and hands off each other. They had been waiting long enough to be along and now this was their opportunity.

Luke opened the door to the room with the swipe card with Noah kissing Luke as he opened the door. Once inside, Luke carefully placed on the door knob outside the 'Do Not Disturb' Sign.

Luke locked the door and headed back over to Noah to finish off what they had started. He had slowly started to kiss Noah passionately. Their tongues exploring each others mouths. Their hands exploring their bodies underneath their clothes. Their minds becoming one.

Luke had started to take off Noahs shirt, as Noah did the same with Luke's, they then broke off the kiss, as Luke slowly moved his hands to Noah's pants, their eyes never moving - gazing straight into one another's "are you sure Luke this is what you want?" Noah asked just to make sure in his own mind "Noah, babe, I have never been any more sure of anything in my life, yes, yes I am sure this is what I want. I want you, and you alone" Luke said as the looked into each other's eyes, their faces meeting and their lips becoming sealed, sealing the deal with a kiss, while hands started to feel their way around each other.

Undoing their pants and removing all other clothing, they made their way to the bed where they laid down, still kissing, caressing and feeling each other. Sparks could be felt jumping off each other. The love between the two could be felt. Luke started to kiss down Noah's body, working his way around Noah's nipples, playing with them, teasing them, working his way down to Noah's cock, which he started to tease with is tongue

Noah could only lay there as Luke was making him feel soo special, making his dreams come true, was moan. His moan grew as Luke took his cock into his mouth and started suck on it, firstly starting off slowly, then working up, this made Noah moan in pure ecstasy. His breathe becoming faster and deeper. He looked at Luke, watching what he was doing, feeling soo turned on by his lover right now.

Luke had also started to play with Noah's balls, licking them, sucking on them, he had started to finger and play with Noah's ass. Never in a million years would he think he would or could give such pleasure, but his man, his boyfriend, his lover and best friend had turned him on soo much, he wanted to return the favour.

Noah was in pure heaven. He had never in a million years experienced anything as mind blowing as this. He lover, boyfriend was making love to him, they were finally together - alone, no interruptions, no stupid mistakes - nothing, just them. Noah's moaning was becoming louder and deeper as he said to Luke "Luke baby I am - fuckkkkkkkk I am about to commmmmmeee, LLLLLLLuuuuuuukkkkeeee" and with that Noah came in Luke's mouth.

Luke at first found it hard but took all of Noah's load. He came back up to Noah's lips and kissed them hard and deeply "that was awesome baby, seriously I have never experienced anything sooo mind blowing. You, Luke are beautiful" Noah said "I love you soo much" he continued as they shared another kiss, which became deeper again before Luke broke it to ask Noah "Noah I….I want to be inside you, please, I need to feel inside you, make you feel complete".

With that Noah kissed Luke and said "I want that soo much, but I don't have any um condoms or lube with me" "well that's covered babe" Luke said holding up his brown paper bag, as he grabbed a condom and the lube out.

Luke carefully placed the condom on his now ever hard cock and lubed both himself and Noah up. He prepared himself to enter but he asked Noah first off "are you ready baby?" to which Noah replied "Yeah I am, but go slow - please" "I will babe, just tell me if you want me to stop or anything" Luke responded.

Luke slowly entered Noah's ass, as Noah moaned out "ooohhh gwad, fuccckkkkkk, thiisss isss gwad aaawwwessome" Noah said as Luke continued to slowly enter Noah. When he was full in, he gave Noah time to adjust "are you ok babe, are you ready?" Luke asked as Noah took a couple of deep breathes and smiled at Luke "Im ready babe, this feels fucking awesome, like nothing I have experienced".

Luke then smiled, and kissed Noah as he started to make a pace, moving his cock in and out of Noah slowly, both boys now panting, groaning and moaning with the pure ecstasy that they are feeling. Luke starts to work up the pace, coming in and out of Noah's ass faster, harder. Noah is moaning, he never felt anything like this ever. "Fuuuccckkkkkk Lluke this……fuck,……this is amazing, you are amazing and beautiful, I love you sooo fucking much…..fuck" Noah moaned out "Noah I love you, you feel awesome, you are awesome, beautiful, loving caring. Fuck I love you soo much, I love you completely and wholly" Luke said as he bent down to kiss Noah as the pace worked up that both boys came to an almighty climax.

Luke collapsed on top of Noah, all sweating from their love making session. Noah looked into Luke's eyes as he kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Luke, that was awesome, I……..words are not even enough and I want to feel you if you would allow me, cause well, you have really turned me on, no one has ever made me feel this way ever, and I love you, so very much, words are never enough" Noah said as Luke got up off Noah. Luke smiled at Noah. "Noah…I….I would love it if you could be inside me. I love you soo very much Noah Mayer" Luke said as he kissed Noah back.

Noah then grabbed a condom and the lube as Luke got into place. Noah placing a condom on and lubing both himself and Luke up. Noah placed Luke's legs on his shoulder's as he placed himself at Luke's ass "are you ready babe" Noah asked as Luke looked up into Noah's deep blue eyes "Im ready babe, I want you inside me" Luke replied as Noah began to slowly enter Luke.

Luke let out a couple of Moans, it did hurt at first, but the pain was becoming pleasure and Noah had stopped as soon as he was fully inside Luke "are you ok babe, are you ready cause you feel soo fucking hot right now" Noah asked Luke "yes, yes I am, this is sooo fucking amazing Noah, make love to me" Luke said as Noah kissed him and began to work up a pace.

At first he worked in and out of Luke's ass slowly, but worked up a pace that became faster and harder. Both their breathing becoming fast, their moaning deeper and louder "FFFuuuuuccccckkkkkkk Nnnooooaaaahhhh arrrggg, thhhhissss isss fffuuuccckkiinngg aaaweesssommmeee" Luke said as Noah grunted and moan deeply "god you are soo beautiful and hot baby, I love you Luke" Noah said "I llove youu too Noahh" Luke replied as Noah worked up the pace and came inside of Luke, while Luke came on both his chest and Noah's chest.

Noah collapsed on top of Luke. Their sweat moulding together after the now long love making session. Both boys look into one another, their eyes showing passion and love for each other. Noah looks at Luke "Luke baby, that was fantastic. Let me just say, no one, and I mean no one has ever made me feel so sexy, loved and beautiful in my life. I am glad I have you in my life, you mean the world to me and I could never ever go on without you. I love you Luke Snyder more and more each day" Noah said as he kissed Luke.

Luke returned the kiss, knowing he felt the same, he started to fight back tears of happiness, cause he didn't want Noah to get the wrong impression. Luke looked into Noah's deep blue eyes "Noah, I feel completely the same, You and you alone make me very happy in every way possible. You are the one who completes me and I am afraid to say you are stuck with me, through the good time and the bad, but I am there for you as well, as your tower of strength like you are mine. I love you Noah Mayer" Luke said as he looked into Noah's eye, as Noah looked into Luke's eyes as both boys continued to kiss, sealing their love making.

They have both shared something special that they could never believe would ever happen. They loved each other and now know they are meant to be. Both boys look at each other and wrap each others arms around themselves, protecting them and loving each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Title:When In Rome - Chapter 5

Chapter:Chapter 5

Rating:G

Summary: Luke and Noah go on a tour of Rome

Characters:Luke, Noah, Phil, Diva, Nadine

Genre:AU

Warnings:None

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Both boys had fallen sleep curled up against one another. Their arms entangled around each other. Their smell of sweet love making, and sweat of course, still hung in the air. Noah could still hardly believe Luke was here with him.

Finally alone, they where able to do the one thing they had been awaiting to do alone. Share an experience that not only was mind blowing, but share something special, something that now gave them a deeper connection and understand of each other's love for one another.

Noah was the first to stir, as both boys had fallen asleep after their dramatic and intense love making. Noah could hardly believe that Luke had flown all the way to Rome to see him. He still needed someone to pinch him, as he felt he was in a dream. He looked at the sleeping beauty next to him.

Luke looked so peaceful and happy. Noah could swear that Luke's skin was glowing as the sun found it way into the room, hitting Luke's naked body on the bed. He just watched him, breathing, sleeping, just being himself. He could hardly believe that this was all happening.

It wasn't long until Luke began to stir, he rolled over to a now wide awake Noah, placing his hands around his waist "good morning sunshine" Noah said to Luke "hmmmm morning baby, how long have you been awake staring at me for?" Luke asked "not long, you just looked peaceful and well beautiful. I didn't want to wake you up. Did you have a good sleep" Noah asked Luke "good sleep, had a fucking awesome sleep. Just being able to lay next to my boyfriend was awesome, but the icing on the cake was our love making last night. I kept replaying it in my dreams last night, so yeah it was the best" Luke said kissing Noah.

Noah smiled and looked at Luke "you know I did the same. I find it funny how we both seem to think the same things most of time, and that's what I love about you Snyder, that and well they way you are when you pouts - its gorgeous!!" Noah said as he kissed Luke back "gee thanks" Luke replied as he returned this kiss back.

After another make out session, both boys just laid in the bed, snuggling into one another, not really talking, not really doing anything, just enjoying their time together. Luke looked at Noah "well, while I would just love to lye here all day with you, I would actually like to see some of the sights of this city with you, so I think we need to get up and have a shower and then head out?" Luke asked Noah "hmmm I would rather stay here, but I hear you, so yeah ok, any excuse to have a shower with you really, see you naked again" Noah replied to Luke "do you like perving on me then hmmm" Luke asked as Noah playfully raised his eyebrows and both boys headed for the shower.

Both boys where now clean as a whistle and dressed smartly, as they headed out into the big city "now where are we heading for the day Mr Mayer?" Luke asked Noah, looking into his deep blue eyes "well I thought you might like to head to the beach, seeming as its quite warm here for autumn" Noah said as Luke smiles "wow, that would be fantastic, so how do we get there then?" Luke said "follow me to find out" Noah said as he started walking in the direction of the main train station of Rome.

Once at the train station, Noah looked to see if the train would be taking them to his now favourite beach in Rome, Santa Severa. Upon seeing that it would be stopping at the town near by, not that far really he was pleased. They brought their tickets and headed to the platform.

Upon waiting at the platform, they could see all the families and people bustling about. They both sat down on their seat and waited for the train, which seemed to be delayed. They looked at each other. Into each other's eye's, then looked back at the crowd that had formed along the length of the platform "hey babe, I think I might go find out what is happening" Noah said as he got up from the seat and started walking to the information room on the platform.

Luke just looks around, worried as the crowd begins to grow and gather. He decides to get up and walk to the information booth, where Noah is currently in a long line. Once at the booth, he walks up to Noah and taps in one the shoulder "penny for your thoughts?" Luke asks "oh nothing, just this is taking forever, ahh finally" Noah says as he was next to go to the information window "Yes sugar, how can I help you?" a very mature lady said, as she looked up at Noah from her seat in the window "ahh yes, I was just wondering if you could tell me when the train for Santa Severa is coming?" Noah asked "well that my dear is a very good question, is just well, do you really want to answer it, or give you the sugar coated answer?" the lady asked.

Noah looked at her and smiled "well humour me, I could use it" he smiled and giggled "well the sugar coated version is, it should be here, but I think its invincible, the real version is, it seems the train has broken down, and they are trying to get a replacement, but as to when I am not sure when it will be here, so if I where you, and if you are wise, you will listen to the Diva, and leave your plans for the beach at the moment, and just spend time in the city, cause the beach would be very crowded n a day like this really" lady Diva said as Noah looked at Luke and then back at Diva.

"Yes I suppose your right, thanks very much and have a great day" Noah said as he smiled "no thank you stud, you certainly have brightened my day, and go and spend time with you young stud muffin boyfriend next to you, he deserves to be spoilt anyways" Diva said as she winked and smiled. Luke's jaw almost dropped. He could hardly believe what was being said. Noah then tugged on his shoulder to bring him back to reality and said "well, how does a day in the city sound with me then?" "sounds perfect to me hun" Luke said as walked off hand in hand back to the city.

Once in the city, they decided to go to one of the tour places, as well, Noah didn't remember much of the city seeming as he was only there to shoot a film, which had finished early, and sightseeing was allowed for the next few days until they all had to fly home. They looked around and came across this nice little store front, that did personalised city tours, not tours in big groups. Luke and Noah both entered the store and where immediately impressed at how clean and uncluttered the office was.

They approached the desk as a young gentleman welcomed them "good morning gentlemen, and welcome to Little Romanian tours, your personalised tour company, I'm Phil, how can I help you today? Phil asked.

Noah looked at Phil and back at the office as Luke spoke up "Um hi Phil, how are you? We are looking for well, someone to take us around this most beautiful city of yours, as well like any tourists, we would get lost and cannot stand big tour groups, there just not, well personalised" Luke said as Phil smiled and replies "Yes I know what you mean, and your in Luck, as our lovely and fantastic Nadine is here" as Phil welcomes the young brunette next to him. She smiles shyly at both boys in front of her "and I know she would love to be able to show you both around this town" "Great, fantastic, thank you so much Phil and Nadine" Luke smiles as she shakes both their hands as Noah does the same.

They finalise all the paper work and head out of the building "I am sorry to say, this is mainly be a walking tour, but where possible we will take public transport" Nadine says as both boys smile and reply at the same time "not a problem" as they made their way down the road and started on their whirl wind adventure of Rome.

The boys where very impressed, Nadine was very friendly, informative and well, a bubbly personality. She was able to show them famous places such as The Vatican, The Pantheon, Roman Forum, Colosseum, Appain Way, Baths of Caracalla, Trevi Fountain, Catacombs and the Roman Aqueducts. She explain some of their history and both boys where very impressed. They could never have asked for such a wonderful guide ever.

Luke and Noah where tired and exhausted when they arrived back at the shop, where they began their tour. "well I hope you enjoyed your tour, as much as I enjoyed Showing you Rome" Nadine asked, as Phil also asked "ahh your back, I hope Nadine didn't tire you out and that you enjoyed your time?" "yes we did and Nadine didn't, she was awesome, thank you soo very much, you where incredible Nadine, and Phil, you better look after her, she is something special" both boys agreed "thank you" Nadine said Blushing as Phil replied "Yes she is fantastic, hence why we get on like a house on fire.

Idle chatting followed as both boys then said their goodbyes and headed out of the shop, tired and exhausted, but very satisfied. Noah looked at Luke and said, how about we head back to the Hotel, its not that far really, and we lay in bed and order room service to bring us up something?" Noah said as Luke looked at Noah and replied "Sounds like a plan baby, lets go. I can hardly wait", as both boys headed on their way back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Title:When in Rome

Chapter:Chapter 6

Rating:K

Summary:Luke and Noah are in Rome on their Final Day. Luke surprises Noah

Characters:Luke, Noah, Trix, Bijou, Cora, Scott, Drew, Dee, Dani, Bruce, Lucinda, Damien (mentioned), Kevin Davis (mentioned)

Genre:AU

Warnings:Sex scenes

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

It had been a whirlwind couple of days. Luke had arrived in Rome to find Noah and spend as much time with him. He missed him dearly with all the stress of back home getting to him, this is exactly what the doctor had ordered.

Both boys had been spending nearly every waking hour and sleeping hour of course together. They had been on dinner dates, movie dates and doing tours of the city. They had also both met wonderful people along the way, and without their help would not have had the best time of this trip really.

Its was now the last day of their time together in Rome, before they had to fly back home. Both boys where not looking forward to it at all. They really had begun to enjoy their time together - alone for once without any interruptions, but alas, reality calls as Noah would say. Luke was not at all looking forward to going back to the chaos, he had been giving updates and hearing updates from Lucinda, but some part of him never wanted to return, as life would back to its normal self, something he wasn't really wanting to give up at all.

Both boys had decided that they would spend the day outside of the hotel room, as they where packed and ready for the next day, flying home. Noah was also excited that he would be taking Lucinda's private jet. He even made a comment on well, did Lucinda's jet have a mile high club. Luke just laughed it off and decided not too answer, even though it was well known mainly for business, there ways always a mixture of pleasure to.

Luke however did manage to contact Room service while Noah was outside the room, checking things for tomorrow's departure and explaining that he would not be coming back on the flight home with the rest of the students. Luke had asked if the hotel concierge could bring someone up quickly to discuss something to which Cora advised Luke "Not a problem, someone will be up very soon".

Within a couple of minutes, a wonderfully dressed woman appeared at their room door. She smiled as Luke looked at her, having a sense that she knew her from somewhere. The lady looked at Luke, at first she smiled, but then the smile seemed to fade, as she was becoming concerned in the look of Luke's Face "Um sir, are you ok, did I do something wrong?" The lady asked.

Luke just continued to stare for a few more moments until something made him snap out of it "ooh sorry, its just, you look like someone I once knew, or at least dressed like. Sorry um Trix is it" Luke said as he looked at Trix's badge "yes and that's ok, not problem, now back to the main query here, what can I do to help you today?" Trix asked as Luke let her into the room "well this is my last night here with my boyfriend and well I want it to be special, but not sure how to go or even where to start?" Luke said as both Luke and Trix sat down on the chairs and tables in what was the living room " ah yes, well now that I can help you with. I do believe you would like a romantic setting, with a masculine touch maybe, not too girly then?" Trix asked as Luke nodded.

They sat down and continued their talk into what Trix was able to do and not to do. They came to the conclusion that Luke and Noah would leave the hotel and not return until about 4pmish to a fully romantic dinner setting for the two boys.

Luke then walked outside the room and waited downstairs at the main lobby for Noah. When Noah joined Luke, they decided to walk along the main canals and just see the sights, they took photos and talked about all the historical features and beauty of the city.

They decided t sit at a wonderful little café not from the hotel for lunch, relax and just mainly spend time together. Luke was still having difficulty with the language barrier, but he was glad he had Noah there to help him. Without him it would not be possible for all this really he thought.

Throughout Lunch, Luke thought how much he would just like everything to remain just how it is, that they did not have to go back to all the crap back home really. Luke was simply not looking forward to it at all. Noah could sense this and tried his best to put Luke's mind at ease. Talking about Emma's cooking, and Lucinda love interest with Brian, to which both boys could not really get over the fact Lucinda Walsh was attracted to a well, funny, yet mushroom genie man. They both laughed out loud.

Its wasn't long till Luke had noticed that they had better be making their way back to the hotel, for his little surprise. They walked close to one another. Always looking at each other and stealing glances. It was quite cute Luke thought to himself. They where being like teenagers really, even thought they still where, this is something he could never have done in his earlier teenage years, and he was glad he was getting the chance now with his one true love.

They arrived back at the hotel and headed straight up to the room, but not before Cora gave Luke a look he was searching for - giving him a nod and wink at the same time. Noah really didn't get it, but decided to let it pass, but he did ask "have a fan club or crush do we Snyder?" Noah asked Luke "Nope, you'll find out, just don't be so pushy Mayer, or you might not just find out" Luke said as Noah pulled Luke into the lift with him at the same time kissing him "is that so huh? Well what are you going to do about it then?" Noah said as the door closed and the lift started to move to their floor. All that could be heard in the lift shaft was Luke and Noah's laughter.

They arrived at their room, Luke opened the door, the lights had been dimmed, candles hand been lit, soft love music could be heard drifting through the suite, a note had been left on the nightstand for Luke, He opened it "I hope that this is to your Liking Mr Snyder. Just ring Room service and Dinner will be straight up, with a bottle of fine champagne on the house. Thanks Trix" Luke smiled as he folded the piece of paper into his pockets "Wow this is fantastic, but how Luke, how did you do it?' Noah asked, holding his boyfriends hands looking into his brown eyes, with deep blue eyes "well, id didn't actually, to be truthful. I had some help from some staff at the hotel which I will have to leave a big tip, but so worth it really" Luke said as he looked into Noah deep blue eyes, those eyes looking and locked onto his, like a torpedo launching.

"thank you, Luke, you……No one has ever done anything like this for me……Thank you. I love you solo very much" Noah said as he placed his hands on Luke's cheeks and brought him in for a deep and passionate Kiss. This kiss which lasted for every until they could breath no more.

They both broke of the kiss, slowly, looking into each other's eye's "well while I would like to stay here like this, I have dinner awaiting for us, so let me just get it brought up here" Luke said as he walked over to the phone and rung room service to confirm they where ready for their meals to be brought up to them.

It wasn't long until their dinner was brought up by two strapping gentlemen who introduces themselves as Scott and Drew. They had brought up Luke and Noah's dinner and had them both sat down at the table. They placed their entrees in front of them, carefully removing the covered lids.

Luke and Noah where very impressed, not only at the food, as it was sensational, but also the service they had received. They had made idle chit chat with both waiters, who confirmed they where seeing each other and newly in a loving relationship themselves. "Yes, fine your Drew here came into my life like a breath of fresh air. I have never looked back at all, and neither would I ever want to. I love him dearly" Scott said as Drew just blushed "and you Drew, you feel the same?" Noah asked still eating at the same time "Yes, Scot has been the most wonderful person in my life. I love him dearly and would never trade him for anything in the world" Drew said blushing bright red and Scott did the same.

Both couples then just enjoyed the company of each other, but both Drew and Scott sensed it was time to go, so they started packing things and cleaning things up, so in order to make a speedy exit, not to disturb the happy couple. Both Drew and Scott said their goodbyes as they left with everything, with Scott placing the do not disturb sign outside the main door, locking it so the moment both boys inside would have would be kept private and uninterrupted.

"that was awesome baby, thank you, I am so fully, but not quite full I can still fit in a little more dessert actually" Noah said placing his hand on Luke's waist "ooh could you now, but first off, I just want to say that I love you very much, and your welcome. I am glad we actually got Scott and Drew to serve us, they where fantastic" Luke said as he smiled, looking into Noah's deep eyes "yes they where wonderful, but not too be rude, they are not as wonderful as you are" Noah said as he started to take Luke's Shirt off, kissing him deeply

They made their way to the bedroom, where clothes had made their trail from the dinning room to the bedroom, where both boys where now completely naked, caressing each other, feeling each other.

Luke had started licking and nibbling at Noah's earlobe, which made Noah moan loudly. Luke made his way down to Noah's Nipples, where he nibbled, sucked and licked on each one, making Noah moan in ecstasy. Noah breathing became harder, faster as Luke had made his way down to Noah's cock, where he was licking it. He had started to take the head in, slowly sucking it, allowing his tongue to do all the work. Noah titled his head back, he let a deep breath out, grunting at the ecstasy he was now feeling.

Luke was working up a pace, his head going up and down. He was working over Noah's cock. Noah then asked "Baby, I want to come inside you, please" Luke looked at Noah as he got out the condom and Lube and took his position. Noah put on a condom and placed Luke on both his cock and Luke's ass. Noah then took his place as he asked Luke, looking into his deep brown eye's "are you ready babe?" Noah asked as Luke replied "More than ready babe".

Noah placed his member at Luke' ass and slowly entered as Luke let out an almighty groan. He could not believe the feeling he was feeling, it was pure heaven. Noah slowly began to make his way in and out of Noah, working up the pace, while Luke pulled his own member. Both had a working pattern going. The both looked into each other's eyes as they kissed. Noah still inside Luke, working in and out, filling Luke up while Luke was now pulling his own member.

Both boys breathing became fast as they both moaned out. They both came to a climax, with Noah coming inside Luke, while Luke coming on both his and Noah's Chest. Noah collapsed onto Luke, kissing him while trying to catch his breath.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, they both got up and cleaned up each other, they headed into the bathroom to have a shower together. Noah had the water running and was now inside the shower, as Luke came inside to the bathroom and joined Noah under the shower. "Well I think I need to return the favour now don't I?" Luke said as he put on a condom Noah was shocked but at the same time he so wanted this. Luke placed some lube on Noah's as well as his member and slowly entered Noah.

Working in and out slowly of Noah's ass, playing with his balls and cock, pulling at it, teasing his nipples, as this combined for Noah and Luke to Moan and grunt out pure pleasure. Noah was feeling damn sexy and was again close to coming, that e cam all over the shower wall and taps, as Luke continued working the pace inside Noah, as he too came to a climax. Both boys moaned out and sighed, content with their lovemaking, more than content, absolutely over the moon. Luke held onto Noah as he remained inside him, Noah's back facing Luke, water dripping down both boys. Nothing could feel better, well that is until the hot water ran out to which both boys jumped straight out.

They headed to bed, where the lay in each other's arms, just simply staring at each other, not saying a word. "I love you Luke" Noah said as he kissed him "I love you too Noah" Luke replied as his kissed him back. They both fell asleep in each other arms, dreaming sweet dreams.

The next morning could not have come any sooner for Noah, as he missed home, home in Oakdale. But Luke was not looking forward to leaving at all, but resigned the fact he did not have choice.

They both had breakfast and had packed their bags and where now in the main lobby awaiting for their driver to turn up to take them to the airport. Luke had walked over to the main desk and personally thanked both Bijou, Cora, Trix, Scott and Drew for the service and hospitality. He left them with a Big tip, that Bijou nearly collapsed.

But before anything could be said or done to give the money back, Dee had arrived to Take Luke and Noah to the airport. Dee walked into the hotel and up to Luke and Noah where they where sitting "I take it your Mr Perfect, Mr Snyder's knight in shining armour?" Dee said with a smile on her face "um yes, yes I am, but I think he is more my knight in shining armour really, I'm Noah, nice to meet you……."Noah trailed off "Dee, Dee is the name and I am your driver for this morning. So are you both packed and ready then?" Dee asked "I suppose so, come on lets get going then" Luke groaned out as everyone headed to the car.

Idle chit chat occurred between the hotel and the airport. Dee was interested in finding everything out about Noah. Luke just wish that she wouldn't mentioned about pinching 'him on the bum - whoops too late' Luke thought to himself as Dee explained what she did. Noah looked at Luke and kissed him.

They arrived at the airport and where greeted By Dani and Bruce, who had the plane all ready for take off "Hello again Mr Snyder and Mr Mayer I take it?" Bruce asked Noah "yes, yes I am" Noah replied as he shook both Dani and Bruce's hands.

Dani then spoke quietly to Luke "he is a catch, good on you darls" she said as she winked. All Luke could do was blush as he boarded the plane. Both Boys said their goodbyes to Dee on board the plane, as the plane doors shut and Bruce and Dani went to the cockpit, ready for take off

The flight back home was just as long, with one stop over in London and New York, before landing in Oakdale Airport. Both boys had not done much or said much, they mainly slept all the way back home, just content with being with one another.

As the Plane parked and the doors reopened to the world outside, to reality, both boys where welcomed by Lucinda, who hugged them both "Welcome home my Darlings, it good to have you back" She smiled "it is great to be back Lucinda and Thanks" Noah said as he hugged Lucinda back "Thanks Grandma, you where awesome" Luke said as he hugged Lucinda as well "Nonsense, anything for my two darlings. But now, lets get ready to get going home hmm. Oh um before I forget, Luke your not going to like this at all, but guess who has come back to town?" Lucinda said to bother boys, but more so to Luke "Not Damian, god can't he take a hint, gees" Luke said out loud "No, no my dear boy, daddy dear is nowhere to be seen around, no I am talking about a one Kevin Davis" Lucinda said as Luke stopped in his tracks and looked at Noah in the eyes.

Noah could see the pain in Luke's eye. He knew this wasn't good at all………..


End file.
